The Best Medicine
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: De dos, avec la perruque blonde, le costume de serveuse et sa jupe ridiculement courte, ses manches bouffantes, son tablier et ses bas montants, Shigeru ne le reconnaîtrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? ... n'est-ce pas ?   DP, PalletShippy, Café Miltank.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** la firme _Pokémon_ en général et l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ en particulier ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Nombre de mots :** 5700~

**Personnages :** Satoshi, Shigeru (Aki, Haru, Natsu, des clients) léger Shigeru/Satoshi.

**Notes :** _Diamond&Pearl_. Crossdressing volontaire, tendances touchy-feely, fluuuff, comfort, plus ou moins du TWT situé quelque part entre le DP133 et le DP149 en numérotation Bulbapedia (soit entre la défaite magistrale contre Shinji en milieu de série en 6/6 et la fin de la Team Galaxy). Références peu subtiles au SS015 (l'épisode spécial de Shigeru), à la fin d'_Advanced Generation_, au DP062 (le Café Miltank), aux DP131-132 (débâcle contre Shinji) et à quelques autres épisodes.

Réponse à un double-prompt d'Azalée : « Pour une fois, une unique fois, Satoshi, tout seul, de son propre chef, décide d'être 'Satoko' juste un petit moment » et « Shigeru/Satoshi, se tenir la main », lancé et répondu en avril 2011.

o

o

o

o

o

_C'était une mauvaise idée_, se répéta Satoshi pour la huitième fois en cinq secondes, incapable de bouger, un plat en équilibre sur sa main droite tandis que l'autre s'accrochait avec désespoir au dossier d'une chaise.

Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement bonne, et son exécution ne le rendait pas totalement confortable, mais, au moins, elle ne l'avait pas mis complètement mal à l'aise au début. Jusqu'au moment où Natsu avait accouru vers un client en parlant des résultats d'analyse de Miltank envoyés par le professeur Nanakamado et, Satoshi, juste par curiosité, avait tourné la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui, pour se retrouver légèrement surpris, puis réjoui, puis incertain, puis _catastrophé et paralysé_.

« Vraiment, merci Shigeru ! Prends donc quelque chose, installe-toi ! »

Quelques arguments pour rejeter poliment l'offre, pas vraiment de quoi le remercier, une autre destination à atteindre, une lettre à déposer dans un centre Pokémon, un long trajet, des recherches à faire, un bras passé à l'arrière du crâne pour exprimer sa gêne (Satoshi se souvint qu'il ne cachait pas son visage et détourna aussitôt la tête pour fixer le mur opposé en priant pour que les six mètres de distance le protégeassent jusqu'à sa fuite – quand ses jambes se seraient décidées à fonctionner). Natsu n'en avait cure, insistait, fut bientôt rejointe par Aki, enthousiasmée par les nouvelles qu'il apportait sur Rutan, et Satoshi abandonna tout espoir de voir Shigeru partir dans l'immédiat.

(Ou de _l'entendre_ partir. Pas besoin de prendre de risques inutiles, la perruque blonde et le costume de- de- _serveuse_, avec sa jupe ridiculement courte, ses manches bouffantes, son tablier, ses bas montants et cette désormais-stupide collerette en dentelle autour de son cou le rendraient complètement anonyme, _empêcheraient justement Shigeru de le reconnaître_ s'il restait de dos, n'est-ce pas ?)

o

Il aurait certainement dû retirer sa proposition en constatant que la première réaction de Haru avait été une expression plus confuse qu'intriguée.

Remuant la tête, Satoshi avait tenté de minimiser la chose – après tout, c'étaient elles qui, lors de leur rencontre, avaient attendu qu'il se soit engagé à les aider pour lui lancer un costume de l'autre côté de la cloison, alors qu'il était déjà en train d'enlever son pantalon, lui annonçant qu'elles étaient désolées de n'avoir pas d'autre uniforme à proposer ; il se doutait bien qu'elles n'en avaient pas eu de nouveaux depuis ; ça ne le dérangeait pas ; il n'avait aucune occupation pour le distraire ; la dernière fois, _ils_ s'étaient finalement amusés (Satoshi n'avait pas eu envie de se rappeler que les autres étaient justement absents, à présent, mais il avait été sincère lorsqu'il avait exprimé son désir de faire quelque chose, quoi que se soit).

Haru était restée pensive un moment, triturant mécaniquement une de ses couettes brunes, puis était partie au fond du restaurant. Satoshi n'avait pas su ce qu'il devait en penser, jusqu'au moment où elle était revenue avec un sourire éclatant, une robe noire et blanche et, dans une main, sa touche personnelle (Satoshi ne l'avait pas demandée, _il n'y avait même pas fait la moindre allusion_), ce qui ressemblait à un entrelacs de longs cheveux blonds.

o

La frange était retombée indéniablement trop bas sur son visage, menaçant presque de lui recouvrir les yeux, mais autrement, la perruque avait été anormalement _familière_. Satoshi ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir à oublier un jour les voix de Musashi et Kojirô, souhaitant à leur _charmante petite_ d'être sage. Accoutré ainsi, l'association s'était opérée bien trop naturellement.

« Ceci devrait… voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi », avait commenté Haru en reculant ses doigts après avoir ordonné quelques unes des mèches.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas exactement touché, Satoshi n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagé qu'elle ne fût pas restée si près plus longtemps. Son intervention avait tout de même permis de séparer efficacement le rideau de cheveux qui aurait certainement fini par lui cacher la vue, les repoussant sur les côtés – Satoshi les distinguait encore, en périphérie.

Et cela avait été tout.

(Il avait néanmoins dû la convaincre que, vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir le résultat dans un miroir.)

o

Le reste s'avéra étonnamment simple.

Satoshi éprouvait une (légère) sensation de calme, en déambulant entre les rangées, suffisamment pour l'encourager à garder la bouche fermée ou à ne pas effectuer de mouvements trop précipités. Il était seul, après tout, et il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de mois depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait été. Aki, Haru et Natsu n'étaient pas des dresseuses (elles avaient leur propre Pokémon mais ne combattaient pas), il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet autour duquel discuter et il se retrouvait donc à les écouter sans avoir rien à apporter aux nouvelles qu'elles donnaient sur la fréquentation du café. Les bruits étaient vite devenus coutumiers depuis l'heure que Satoshi avait passée à espérer un évènement quelconque, n'importe lequel, qui rompît l'immobilisme installé par l'habitude ; peut-être avait déjà-t-il abandonné la possibilité de briser lui-même cette tranquillité et l'avait-il finalement laissée l'avaler.

Rester silencieux ne l'empêchait pas de regarder, bien au contraire. Il y avait parfois des dresseurs, parmi les clients, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quels Pokémon ils cachaient, s'il les recroiserait plus tard, s'il pourrait les affronter. D'autres fois, il ne pensait plus qu'au bruit des couverts et des discussions, à ces murmures continuels en fond. Il lui arrivait de passer une main dans 'ses' cheveux drastiquement allongés, juste pour voir, pour vérifier que tout tenait bien (il ne s'habituait pas aux reflets clairs qui réfléchissaient la lumière, avait toujours l'impression qu'une épaisseur avait été posée sur son épaule pendant qu'il avait eu le dos tourné), et, la situation s'était déjà produite cinq ou six fois, de croiser le regard d'un client qui l'observait faire avec un léger sourire, que Satoshi renvoyait franchement, pleinement, un qui désarçonnait invariablement la personne installée avant qu'elle ne l'imitât.

Sourire n'avait jamais été difficile mais, depuis que Takeshi et lui voyageaient avec Hikari, les occasions de le faire semblaient omniprésentes.

(La plupart des jours.)

Jusqu'au moment où Shigeru – Shigeru qui semblait passer davantage de temps à parcourir Sinnoh qu'à étudier, ou rechercher, ou se consacrer à ce qu'il était supposé faire (Satoshi n'avait jamais su sur quoi il travaillait, exactement) – jusqu'au moment où Shigeru avait choisi d'être là.

o

« Pourquoi t'habiller comme ça si tu ne comptais pas te montrer ?

— Je ne me cachais pas, je-

— Mais si tu ne prends pas soin des clients, ça n'est pas bon !

— Aki ! »

Tenter de protester à l'aide de chuchotements ne l'avait jusqu'ici pas aidé à persuader Aki, qui lui avait barré la route avant sa tentative d'esquive, d'arrêter de le pousser en direction d'une table accolée à une fenêtre. Cependant, Satoshi voulait éviter de s'en approcher ou de créer une commotion, et ce _avec la même intensité_.

Aki était décidément beaucoup trop joyeuse, depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Takeshi.

« Tout ira bien ! »

Satoshi connaissait cette phrase : l'expérience lui avait appris à s'en méfier.

« Rien de compliqué, c'est seulement un élève du professeur, juste un peu plus âgé que toi. »

Ce fut difficile, mais Satoshi se retint de la corriger bruyamment (_non, même âge, est-ce que ça ne se _voit_ pas ?_).

« Tu n'auras pas de problème, ces clients-là savent se comporter », ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Satoshi eut la brusque envie de lui raconter les manières grandiloquentes, la mise en scène constante et la tribu de _girlfriends_ qui, à une époque, avaient précisément caractérisé Shigeru, mais il réalisa qu'ils étaient à présent beaucoup trop proches de lui, et Satoshi fit instinctivement ce qu'en habituel attaquant, il ne privilégiait d'ordinaire jamais.

Plaquant le menu contre son propre visage et le maintenant fermement avec ses deux mains, il choisit la sécurité.

Aki émit un léger rire, le lâcha, et Satoshi constata qu'elle l'avait effectivement abandonné. Il se força à respirer lentement ; il pouvait le faire, tant que Shigeru ne lui voyait pas, il lui suffisait de contrefaire sa voix, il l'avait déjà fait, ça avait marché, _il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter_.

Satoshi raya mentalement la dernière donnée, par pure précaution.

Une toux mesurée, bien trop inconsistante pour paraître convaincante (il ne se sentait même pas fier de l'avoir remarqué, sa fausseté était bien trop évidente), l'informa que Shigeru _attendait_. S'il restait posté ainsi, sans bouger ni rien dire, Satoshi allait finir par griller sa couverture : il chercha quelques mots appropriés, avala sa salive, et ne parla que lorsqu'il fut certain de contrôler sa voix.

« Je suis ici pour, hum, la commande. »

La formule était volontairement vague (parce que même… même _comme ça_, il était _hors de question_ qu'il le vouvoyât !) et il était parvenu à ne pas bégayer ou trembler. Il avait réussi à prononcer sa phrase sans se précipiter, avec une pointe de courtoisie, et ses syllabes aigües étaient restées justes, à ses oreilles. Tout allait bien. Avec son visage caché, la perruque, les vêtements et sa voix, Shigeru ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, songea-t-il, soula-

« … Satoshi ? »

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu ce bruit de verre qui sembla exploser dans ses oreilles. Satoshi fut toutefois certain que son gémissement avait été réel.

Il avait pu (_dû_) imaginer, Shigeru avait rappelé Aki, et Satoshi, Satoshi n'était pas _nerveux_, _non_, mais il avait simplement _mal entendu_, et s'il se comportait normalement, Shigeru n'aurait aucun moyen de-

« Satoshi », répéta-t-il calmement.

Satoshi réalisa que Shigeru s'était levé au moment où une main s'accrocha à la carte et la fit redescendre d'un geste sec, découvrant son visage et faisant apparaître Shigeru devant lui.

Shigeru qui n'avait absolument pas changé, _portait ses vêtements désespérément normaux_ et l'observait avec une curiosité clairement affichée. Satoshi s'en sentit soudain offensé, comme un gamin pris au piège qui refusait toutes les options s'offrant à lui.

(Et il n'était _plus _un gamin.)

« Ça faisait un moment », commenta Shigeru, parfaitement détendu, avec ce qui ressemblait à une joie sincère – il s'apprêtait donc réellement à lui faire regretter cette rencontre-là.

Satoshi lança un regard courroucé à la porte d'entrée, dans l'espoir non feint qu'un légendaire allait passer le seuil et provoquer un incident suffisamment important pour qu'il se fît oublier. Elle resta immobile, sans même s'ouvrir sur un nouveau client.

Il ne fuirait pas, pas une fois de plain-pied dans l'adversité, mais en l'ignorant suffisamment longtemps, elle finirait certainement par disparaître toute seule, tenta-t-il de se convaincre – quand une main s'enroula autour de son poignet droit et le tira violemment en avant.

« Eh ! »

Pendant un instant, Satoshi crut qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à tomber tête la première contre la table, mais Shigeru le maintint debout en tendant leur bras vers le plafond et profita du déséquilibre de Satoshi pour se rasseoir en l'entraînant avec lui.

Satoshi buta contre ses genoux, recommença à chuter. Le deuxième bras de Shigeru s'enroula autour de lui pour l'orienter, et Satoshi détermina enfin dans quelle direction quand il fut immobilisé, c'est-à-dire assis de travers sur les cuisses de Shigeru.

Se retenant de paniquer, Satoshi préféra penser que Shigeru n'avait _pas_eu cette intention depuis le début. Il était difficile de continuer à s'en persuader quand ce dernier s'acharnait à garder sa main en otage au bout de deux secondes.

« Lâche-moi », marmonna-t-il, abandonnant instantanément les fausses intonations.

Il s'agita et essaya de la dégager, sans succès.

Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir les poignets enserrés : des années d'expériences diverses et parfois variées, incluant généralement un certain trio particulièrement persistant dans son obstination, avaient créé certaines aversions. Maintenant, sans ses gants pour protéger sa peau, la sensation était bizarre, en plus d'être désagréable pour ce qu'elle évoquait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

(Ou 'plus' l'habitude ? Satoshi se rappela s'être fait la réflexion, enfant, que Shigeru avait toujours eu la peau tiède, pour un humain. Bien sûr, les Pokémon Feu avaient pour la plupart un souffle et un corps presque brûlants, mais ils n'avaient pas ce genre de chaleur qui traversait l'épiderme pour se diffuser à l'intérieur de la partie touchée – pas comme celle dégagée par les mains de Shigeru.)

« Pas de 'Maître' ou de 'Shigeru-sama' ? »

… non, il n'avait jamais eu les mains agréablement chaudes ou quoi que se soit. Ce _crétin_, il allait le-

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère dirait si elle savait que tu avais ce genre de passe-temps, mm ? »

Satoshi se figea.

Quelque part, il se remémora brusquement ces années où Shigeru avait semblé prêt à toutes les bassesses pour l'écraser, l'humilier, lui faire regretter de croiser son chemin, de l'avoir _connu_ – d'avoir été son _ami_. Il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement se convaincre que cette époque était révolue : le pli de la bouche de Shigeru, son ton détaché ou traînant restaient des signaux que Satoshi ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Ils étaient assez clairs dans leur annonce du danger, suffisamment pour encourager Satoshi à préventivement s'énerver, puisque Shigeru savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, et s'il se mettait à détruire quelque chose, il le faisait consciemment.

Il allait dans cette direction. Il se dirigeait vers ce schéma, il allait méticuleusement briser toute velléité de confiance mutuelle retrouvée en le faisant chanter, Satoshi le _sentait_, c'était _insupportable, pourquoi se comportait-il toujours aussi stupidement_-

« … tout compte fait, elle réclamerait certainement une photographie pour la mettre à côté de l'autre.

— Quoi ?

— Dans ton salon. »

Satoshi avait vécu plus de dix ans auprès de sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer (très certainement à juste titre) le pire.

« Quelle photographie, et de quoi… ?

— C'était récent », continua simplement Shigeru en agitant négligemment sa main libre. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps de la remarquer, le professeur Ookido m'a dit que tu étais parti pour Sinnoh le lendemain de ton arri-

— Qu'est-ce. qu'il. y. a. dans. mon. salon.

— Rien de bien compromettant. Du moins, juste un souvenir d'Hoenn envoyé par… »

Shigeru fronça les sourcils, et sa phrase sonna – presque – préoccupée.

« Où sont Hikari et Takeshi ? »

La question appelait plusieurs pensées, et Satoshi se détourna des précédentes tout en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les nouvelles. Inutilement.

« Ils sont partis au centre Pokémon.

— Et Pikachu ? »

Celle-là était pire, et deux minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où Satoshi avait noté avec un pincement au cœur et une sensation de perte irrémédiable l'absence du poids coutumier sur son épaule, ou de la simple présence de Pikachu à proximité.

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas ressentir une certaine amertume, et Satoshi n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ce type d'émotion. Il baissa la tête et serra légèrement son poing posé sur la jupe – il n'était pas en colère, vraiment, mais il ne s'y habituait pas, _ne le pouvait pas_.

« Hikari l'a _enlevé_, avec le reste de mon équipe.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec eux ?

— Hikari a décrété que je ne les accompagnais pas, que je ne _m'occupais de rien_, que je me _reposais_, que j'arrêtais de _penser à_- et- et ils m'ont _abandonné_ devant le café en m'ordonnant de me _changer les idées_, de prendre un verre ou quelque chose, de discuter, de ne pas parler _entraînement_ ou _combat_ de tout l'après-midi, et je _m'ennuyais_, d'accord ?

— D'où le costume.

— La ferme ! C'est Hikari, elle a ordonné que je devais essayer de changer de point de vue, ou quelque chose comme ça, et je t'ai dit, je _m'ennuyais_, et Haru n'a pas refusé quand j'ai demandé si- »

Shigeru leva sa main devant lui en signe de défense.

« Je n'ai pas jugé. »

Satoshi glissa un regard suspicieux pour vérifier son visage, doutant réellement de la sincérité qu'avait semblé exprimer sa voix, mais il dut bien reconnaître que s'il se moquait (_encore une fois_), il le cachait de façon particulièrement efficace.

Semblant noter qu'il était examiné, Shigeru émit un nouveau toussotement factice, sans perdre de son apparente neutralité. Satoshi se prépara instinctivement.

« Et ça te va plutôt bien.

— _Non_.

— Quelqu'un remettrait-il mon avis en question ?

— L'avis de la personne qui avait porté _cette chemise hawaïenne_ au concours de la plage ? »

Shigeru tourna la tête, souriant doucement au souvenir.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Les concours de Sinnoh auxquels tu as participés sont récents. Intéressante perruque bleue à Yosuga, même si le costume était pour le moins… dénudé.

— T'as regardé ça ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas censé étudier ou-

— Observer ?

— Par exemple !

— Mais _j'observe_ constamment. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ceci : ordinairement, tu aurais déjà commencé à _tenter_ de frapper et à hurler, pourquoi cette attitude passive aujourd'hui ? »

La remarque lui valut un coup de pied aussi soudain que sincère dans le tibia. Shigeru ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour accuser réception de la douleur sans la laisser déborder, mais, autrement, il n'avait même pas paru surpris. Satoshi eut la désagréable impression d'avoir été éminemment prévisible.

« Juste un rappel, Satoshi », murmura tranquillement Shigeru, presque en chantonnant. « Si tu cries ou gesticules, tu risques d'attirer l'attention.

— Et c'est toi qui aurais des ennuis. Aki t'a pris pour quelqu'un de bien. Toucher les employés est interdit par le règlement, tu sais ?

— J'avais cru y voir un 'e' accolé.

— Lâche mon poignet et _ferme-la_. »

Satoshi sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Shigeru soupirer.

« Tu as presque réussi à m'écarter du sujet. Donc ? »

Légèrement décontenancé par son ton moins joueur, Satoshi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il continuât.

« Pourquoi Hikari et Takeshi voulaient-ils t'encourager à… te détendre ? Je suppose que c'était leur but, même s'ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce que tu utilises ce moyen-là. »

Pour précisément oublier ce qu'il était à nouveau forcé d'avoir à l'esprit, songea Satoshi en se renfrognant. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose, non pas parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la solution ou la voie qui permettrait à ses efforts d'être récompensés comme il le souhaitait (puisque la façon dont il voulait gagner se _construisait_), mais parce qu'il y avait invariablement quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il lui restait tant à faire, et que, jusqu'ici, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à faire ses preuves.

Mais, après tout, Shigeru et lui ne se rencontraient que peu souvent. Il n'avait pas été présent lors de son arrivée à Sinnoh ou pendant ce premier affrontement devant le laboratoire du professeur Nanakamado. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en ait été informé, il n'aurait pas non plus pu savoir jusqu'à quel point les choses avaient… évolué. Satoshi avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas comment présenter ces derniers mois.

« Les choses ne vont pas très bien avec un dresseur de la région », essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Shigeru resta silencieux. Satoshi se souvint tout à coup du lieu où ils se trouvaient, _des jambes sur lesquelles il était assis_, et il tourna la tête pour parcourir vivement la salle du regard. Elle lui sembla aussi vide et immobile que lorsqu'il marchait au milieu. À vrai dire, il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'être à l'intérieur d'elle en revoyant ces têtes inconnues tournées dans d'autres directions, l'attention ailleurs, leurs mouvements réguliers et leurs voix indiscernables.

Il en avait dit assez, il pouvait s'arrêter là, évidemment : il n'y avait absolument rien qui l'engageait à aller plus en avant. Mais Shigeru n'était pas n'importe qui, il avait lui-même présenté Satoshi comme son 'rival' le jour de leur départ et s'était comporté en accord avec la signification qu'il prêtait au mot par la suite. Même si son attitude avait été ignoble, détestable, agaçante, cruelle et _vraiment_ démesurée, Shigeru comprenait certainement à quel genre de soucis il voulait faire allusion. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il avait l'étrange idée que Shigeru devait légitimement en savoir davantage.

Satoshi dut à nouveau essayer de reconstituer les morceaux pour les lui présenter. Le souvenir n'était pas franchement heureux (quoiqu'amical, et, peut-être, porteur d'un certain espoir), mais la première chose qui lui revint à l'esprit fut un corps sanglotant dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas laisser l'image l'emporter.

« Un de ses anciens Pokémon est dans mon équipe depuis un moment. Il a évolué en Moukazaru récemment. »

Il avait fait de son mieux depuis qu'il avait accepté de voyager avec lui, quand il n'était encore qu'un Hikozaru. Il avait fourni des efforts, tant d'efforts pour s'intégrer parmi eux, et Satoshi n'aurait jamais pu le réduire en le qualifiant seulement de 'bon élément', pas avec le lien qu'ils avaient formé. Satoshi _l'estimait_, il éprouvait pour lui une affection réelle, qui s'approfondissait chaque jour. Moukazaru était un précieux allié, il s'était toujours battu vaillamment, et, la dernière fois encore, il avait su dépasser ses limites.

Satoshi aurait voulu pouvoir le montrer à Shinji. Il aurait voulu que les félicitations qu'il avait répétées à Moukazaru à l'issue du duel (elles avaient été sincères, Satoshi n'aurait jamais osé lui mentir) ne viennent pas que de lui. Que Shinji soit forcé de reconnaître la force de Moukazaru.

Mais une fois le match terminé, Shinji était parti en donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas une faute à se reprocher, simplement parce que _Satoshi_ avait été le seul à échouer.

L'inspiration de Satoshi fut un peu trop prononcée : il sentit sa poitrine enserrée tirer sur les vêtements pendant que l'air l'emplissait.

« Ce dresseur est un rival », continua-t-il. « Je crois. Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, je lui en veux pour le mal qu'il a causé à Moukazaru, mais je le respecte malgré tout, même s'il fait des choses aussi stupides. Il peut comprendre. Il _pourrait_ comprendre si- »

S'il avait été capable de prouver sa valeur, _ses valeurs_, au lieu de grappiller des victoires qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, puis de perdre invariablement lors de leurs duels.

La conviction de Satoshi ne disparaissait pas. Il n'avait pas de raison de se décourager : il était présent au jour le jour auprès de ses camarades, il les connaissait. Ils avaient su lui rappeler qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, qu'ils comptaient sur lui, qu'il devait compter sur lui-même.

Il ne se trompait pas, mais jusqu'ici, Shinji, pour qui seul le résultat semblait compter, Shinji n'avait vraisemblablement pas vu pourquoi il aurait dû l'écouter. En quelques minutes, les mots de Shirona ou de Jindai avaient eu plus de portée que tout ce qu'il lui avait répété pendant des mois. Il y avait cependant eu un changement lors de leur dernier match, et Satoshi avait compris que, peut-être, il avait réussi à prendre forme aux yeux de Shinji, à défaut d'en être totalement reconnu.

Mais il était facile, si facile de la part de Shinji, d'accepter son existence et de lui laisser la possibilité de s'affirmer en tant que dresseur au moment où il venait justement d'infliger à Satoshi la défaite la plus humiliante qu'il avait jamais connue.

« On s'est affrontés à plusieurs reprises », recommença-t-il.

Sa voix sortit anormalement basse, et il avala sa salive pour tenter de lui donner plus de contenance.

« La dernière fois, on a eu un six contre six. J'ai perdu le match. _Largement_ perdu. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et je ne peux même pas dire que les conditions étaient mauvaises, ou que mon équipe aurait pu faire mieux. L'issue a même semblé incertaine pendant une bonne partie du duel, mais, au final… le résultat a été clair. »

Satoshi soupira et essaya de se relâcher : le reste n'était pas une histoire de baisse de moral ou de démotivation. Il avait laissé la secousse l'ébranler pendant quelques heures, puis la crise était passée et il était reparti de l'avant.

« Hikari a eu une mauvaise passe à un moment. Elle était en plein dedans la première fois qu'on est venus ici. Elle a décrété que je menaçais d'agir de la même façon, que je me préoccupais trop de ce qui s'était passé, et que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu plusieurs de mes matchs par la suite, parce que je ne me concentrais pas sur ce qui se déroulait dans le présent. Takeshi a… confirmé. Ils se sont visiblement mis d'accord avant de m'abandonner ici en déclarant que j'avais 'quartier libre' et que je n'y pensais pas de l'après-midi. Fin de l'histoire. »

Ils en avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises, avant. Pendant le match, Takeshi et Reiji avaient commenté les attaques et échangé leur avis sur ce qui se déroulait. Satoshi avait voulu confirmer les failles et les erreurs qu'il avait identifiées, en prévision de la prochaine fois où il se battrait contre Shinji – parce que Satoshi savait qu'ils se retrouveraient, l'un en face de l'autre, pour s'affronter encore une fois, un jour. Il y avait réfléchi. Il peinait à trouver des solutions par anticipation, mais il se sentait désespérément vulnérable sans avoir même l'ébauche d'une parade à proposer. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Shinji et organiser ses entraînements ou ses stratégies dans le seul but de le vaincre, mais il se refusait à exposer ses Pokémon à une défaite aussi catégorique que celle de la dernière fois. Et, à plusieurs reprises, en croisant d'autres dresseurs, il s'était mis à imaginer les ripostes qui _auraient pu venir_ si Shinji avait été en face de lui, perdant toute attache avec ce qui se déroulait. Perdant des matchs qu'il aurait pu (_dû_) gagner.

Ce fut en sentant quelque chose effleurer la peau de son poignet que Satoshi se rappela, à nouveau, du café dans lequel il était, de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, avec qui il monologuait et, surtout, sur qui il était (_avait été_) installé

Il releva la tête (il était incapable de se souvenir du moment où il l'avait baissée et s'était mis à fixer le sol), chercha à croiser le regard de Shigeru, mais celui-ci était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées et contemplait la table qui leur faisait face. Satoshi réalisa tardivement qu'elle était couverte de ce qui ressemblait à des cartes de route, étendues les unes sur les autres, mais Shigeru n'avait pas l'air de leur accorder une attention particulière.

Les yeux de Shigeru, d'ordinaire si vifs, avaient un aspect brumeux. Presque comme l'eau trouble d'une rivière, sauf que Satoshi n'avait jamais croisé une rivière ayant cet aspect-là – et, en fait, n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose de la couleur des yeux de Shigeru, malgré ses années passées à voyager. Elle l'avait toujours intrigué, enfant. Peut-être à cause de l'ombre continuellement projetée par ses cheveux, elle avait toujours pris un soin particulier à lui échapper, une teinte sarcelle où le vert et le bleu semblaient se battre avec acharnement pour ne pas laisser l'autre les dominer, tout en étant régulièrement capables de s'allier pour percer avec une insistance souvent intimidante ce que Shigeru avait décidé d'analyser.

D'aussi près, Satoshi put observer ses pupilles se refocaliser, et tourna la tête juste à temps pour éviter de capter le regard qu'il n'avait brusquement plus envie de rencontrer.

Le pouce de Shigeru n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de caresser distraitement le dos de sa main, et, même quand Satoshi essaya sans grande conviction de la désentraver, il continua son mouvement paisible et régulier.

« Parfois », murmura Shigeru (et Satoshi ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment de fierté en entendant sa voix si sérieuse, _pour des mots qu'il lui adressait_), « certains évènements ne se déroulent pas comme prévus.

— Ça n'était pas un accident », objecta d'emblée Satoshi. « Je peux reconnaître un plan d'attaque quand il a été fait pour m'écraser, et là, tout avait été organisé. _J'aurais dû _pouvoir reconnaître le schéma et l'arrêter.

— Mais pour toi, tout a été imprévisible et est devenu incontrôlable. Les faits passés ne peuvent pas être niés ou changés. Ça ne signifie pas que la situation est définitivement irrattrapable, même si tout _semble _fini : les évènements ne le sont pas, tant qu'ils produisent encore des conséquences. »

La voix de Shigeru baissa encore davantage.

« Un jour, c'est en m'intéressant à des fruits que j'ai pu attraper l'insaisissable et résoudre ce qui apparaissait comme une catastrophe. Il ne s'agissait pas du moyen le plus sensé, ou du plus évident. Mais il a marché, alors que le pire s'était déjà produit. Est-ce que tu considères avoir eu tort d'agir comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici ? »

Satoshi secoua la tête. La réponse était évidente.

« Je sais que j'ai raison de fonctionner comme je le fais. Et peut-être que les résultats ne portent pas encore leurs fruits, mais je leur fais confiance – je _me _fais confiance – pour réussir. »

Il y eut un infime changement dans le corps de Shigeru avant même que Satoshi ne sentit son torse se pencher et entrer en contact avec une partie de son dos. Le massage de sa main emprisonné s'interrompit ; à la place, Shigeru la leva lentement et l'entraîna en avant. Le bras de Satoshi se retrouva rapidement tendu dans le vide, maintenu par celui indubitablement plus long de Shigeru.

(C'était injuste : Shigeru avait toujours été plus grand, il n'avait jamais réussi à le rattraper là-dessus.)

Satoshi reprit le contrôle de son membre en maintenant sa position, et, presque simultanément, l'étreinte autour de son poignet se desserra. La main de Shigeru remonta le long de la sienne : ses doigts se glissèrent entre ses jointures, et leurs extrémités se replièrent jusqu'à toucher la paume de Satoshi.

« Détends-toi », lui intima Shigeru. « Ton but est juste devant : il te suffit juste de faire ce que tu juges être le mieux, non ? »

Le souffle de Shigeru buta contre un morceau de peau découvert, à la base du cou de Satoshi, et l'air expiré fut très vite remplacé par une matière plus solide et plus chaude. Shigeru cala sa tête sur son épaule, doucement, prenant grand soin de s'installer confortablement et sans complètement basculer son poids sur lui. Il laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de laisser leurs mains jointes redescendre.

Satoshi n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de bouger et l'avait – consciemment, volontairement – laissé faire. Pas parce que les paroles de Shigeru ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il _savait_ instinctivement et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de protester, mais juste, peut-être, à cause de ses mots murmurés de cette façon décidée et presque – presque – tendre. Ils semblaient concentrer toute l'assurance de Shigeru, et Satoshi avait l'impression réconfortante qu'il cherchait à la lui allouer à ce moment, à lui signifier que ça n'était pas seulement pour (_avec_) son équipe et lui-même qu'il devait s'élever. Satoshi se souvint que Shigeru avait évoqué une forme de responsabilité dans la carte qui avait précédé sa victoire contre Jindai, reliant ses matchs futurs au fait que Satoshi l'avait un jour battu, que Satoshi portait avec lui la défaite de Shigeru et engageait également sa réputation de dresseur à chaque duel qu'il entamait. Mais, cette fois comme maintenant, Shigeru l'avait déclaré comme s'il lui confiait quelque chose personnellement, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une responsabilité qui lui incombait désormais, mais d'une marque de confiance que Shigeru lui _offrait_ librement. Une poussée amicale et réconfortante dans le dos pour lui signifier qu'il devait avancer : la main qui se posait sur lui ne le forçait pas à marcher, elle lui donnait seulement une impulsion en lui laissant le choix de la transformer comme il le désirait.

C'était un geste rendu rare par leurs chemins séparés. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Johto, Satoshi s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils ne se recroiseraient presque jamais en dehors de Masara, mais parcourir (ou _être dans_) la même région tout en ayant des destinations et un intérêt pour des secteurs désormais différents était plus dur à pleinement accepter. Après tout, Shigeru ne participait plus aux tournois ni ne concourrait pour les Ligues. Il ne combattait plus vraiment. Il avait dit vouloir changer d'objectif, et, pourtant, il avait capturé Elekible, il l'avait entraîné (Shigeru n'avait laissé aucune place au doute, Satoshi avait lui-même pu assister à ses démonstrations de puissance), et il était sorti vainqueur de leur dernier affrontement, lorsque Satoshi avait seulement voulu… juste voir et constater ses propres progrès ?

Il avait abandonné le combat pour la recherche, et, une fois que Satoshi avait terminé le Battle Frontier, il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait réussir simultanément dans les deux domaines.

Parfois, Satoshi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que Shigeru _trichait_.

« T'es abominable. »

Shigeru remua doucement sa tête, toujours posée sur son épaule.

« Juste organisé. Et doué, manifestement, au contraire de certains. »

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup dans le tibia, pour le principe, qui déboucha sur une succession de soupirs ressemblant curieusement à un petit rire. Shigeru les laissa mourir dans sa gorge, lentement, comme s'il protégeait quelque chose de précieux, puis pencha la tête pour observer un des plans qu'il avait étendus sur la table, comme si de rien n'était.

Satoshi lui, ne s'habituait pas à cette proximité. La position dans laquelle il se retrouvait n'était pas particulièrement confortable et le contact de leurs mains le dérangeait franchement. Il n'aimait pas se sentir prisonnier ou ne pas avoir la possibilité d'aller vagabonder parce qu'une autre personne l'avait décidé. Et cette intimité était inutile, elle n'avait aucune raison, aucun _motif_ pour continuer à exister.

Il était cependant si facile de rester ainsi. Shigeru agissait avec aisance, désinvolture, et pourtant, avec un tel contrôle qu'il transmettait l'idée rassurante que tout finirait par s'arranger s'il _continuait_. Le calme qu'il dégageait n'était pas teinté d'inactivité, il ne ressemblait pas à la stagnation insupportable qui avait entouré Satoshi plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait un parfum de nostalgie, un vague air qui lui évoquait l'origine, l'essentiel, ce autour de quoi Satoshi avait voulu essayer de se recentrer en tant que dresseur depuis bientôt plusieurs mois, poussé par la nécessité d'affirmer ses propres principes. Shigeru et lui avaient grandi ensemble, après tout, et, quelques années auparavant, _battre Shigeru_, s'en faire de nouveau reconnaître et prouver sa valeur à ses yeux l'avaient motivé sur les chemins de Kanto et de Johto. À présent que leurs rapports s'étaient apaisés, bénéficier spontanément de la présence de l'autre redevenait une éventualité. Être assis sur lui n'était pas agréable, mais il n'était pas totalement mal à l'aise, surtout pour une des rares occasions où Shigeru ne le repoussait pas, où Shigeru ne se moquait pas, où Shigeru ne le _fuyait_ pas.

Peut-être (peut-être) que, oui, il pouvait se permettre d'en profiter un moment.

o

(Satoshi accepta toutefois de s'inquiéter quand, alors qu'il rappelait à Shigeru d'un air las qu'il était censé _passer commande_ pour l'inciter à le lâcher, celui-ci affermit sa prise, souffla nonchalamment dans le creux de son oreille, et approcha ses lèvres si près de sa peau que Satoshi se demanda vraiment s'il ne comptait pas essayer de le toucher, tout cela pour murmurer beaucoup trop calmement :

« Mais j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux, _Sa~~to-chan~_ »)


End file.
